So In Love
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang - Oneshot) Inspired by the song Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran. Aang is desperately, hopelessly, and madly in love with Katara.


**So in Love**

A/N: This fic is inspired by the song _Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran. The first time I heard it, I could've sworn it was Kataang. Look up the lyrics and you'll see. Pretty much every single line can relate to some scene or another. I feel like it fits perfectly with the very last scene in Avatar, when they share their kiss. But since that was a little obvious, I decided to do it in the future. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 _"Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _So in love, so in love"_

* * *

It was the little things.

It was the little things that made his heart beat fast.

It was the little things that made him lose his mind.

It was the little things that made the hair stick up on his arms.

It was the little things that could make him smile.

Tonight, Aang sat on the bed, watching her as she got ready for sleep. With each movement, she flowed like the water, each step moving swiftly and perfectly. She didn't understand how beautiful she was, and how much Aang loved her. Of course, he would tell her everyday, but she brushed it off. But he could watch her for hours. Because everything she did was so lovely. She paced to her mirror and took off her mother's necklace, along with her betrothal charm. She peeled them off her dress and slipped into her nightgown. When she pulled out her hair, it cascaded in waves down her shoulders and her back. It sent shivers up Aang's spine. She pulled off her boots and looked at herself in the mirror. It made Aang sad to see that she seemed dissatisfied, for she looked more magnificent then ever. She turned around, hands on her hips.

"Do you think I'm getting fat?"

Aang walked over to his wife placing her shoulders. "I think that you're perfect. As always."

But Katara scoffed and walked away. "You're just saying that."

Aang sighed, but he wasn't going to argue with Katara. He knew better than anyone that it wasn't the best idea. When Katara had her mind made up, it was made up. Katara snuggled into bed, but Aang decided he wasn't quite tired yet. He walked outside into the moonlight. He wanted to meditate before he went to sleep.

He sat down, placing his fists together, feeling the spiritual energy flow through his veins. He breathed deeply, taking in the full moon that reflected on his skin. It must have been an hour of meditation before Aang finally felt at peace. It had been a hectic week; many battles, many arguments, many losses. That's how things were when you were trying to create a United Republic. There were always going to be people who were against it. Aang wanted everyone to be happy, but it wasn't that simple. The meditation helped him calm his nerves. But as he walked back into his room, he realized the only thing that could truly do that was Katara. He took off his shirt and gently got into bed, making sure not to wake his sleeping beauty. The way her skin glowed in the moonlight sent a warm feeling from Aang's toes arrow on his forehead. Her breathing was slow and steady, quiet and calm. He watched as her chest rose and fell as she slept on her side, facing Aang. She was not wearing any makeup, yet she looked flawless. Radiant. Aang suddenly felt a rush of happiness, feeling proud to call her his. He placed a gentle hand on her small cheek, slowly caressing her face. He couldn't help but smile. She was all that he ever needed. Aang was desperately, hopelessly, and madly in love with her. The rush in his heart, ache in his stomach, and shiver up his spine only confirmed that. Every time he looked at her, he knew that she would always be enough. Her long eyelashes fluttered open at the touch.

"You okay, Sweetie?" She said, placing her hand on his.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying, Aang."

Aang didn't even notice the tears piercing his vision. He wiped them away. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?

"Just about how beautiful you are. How lucky I am to have you."

Katara gave a small smile. "Aw, Aang."

Aang reached for Katara, placing his arms around her waist. She put one hand on each of his cheeks and kissed him slowly, taking in every last moment.

Katara pulled away first, unable to meet Aang's eyes.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

She paused before stuttering, "I-I think I'm pregnant…"

Tears began to drip from Katara's icy blue eyes. Aang smiled, brushing the tears off of her cheeks.

"That's wonderful news. I couldn't be happier." Aang assured.

Katara looked up at him, tears still flowing. "Aang, I'm so scared."

Aang kissed the tears from her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be fine."

Katara nodded, letting out a sob.

"I am so in love with you, Katara."


End file.
